


Salute

by Octoberrose11



Series: Mob au (love you goodbye) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At sixteen there are few things Charlotte “Lottie” Tomlinson regrets in her life. Her parents divorce are one. Her brother joining One Direction was another. She’d never regret her siblings being born but them being forced into the mob is a third. However being here, standing over a dead body with blood all over her black stiletto boots she couldn’t find herself to regret anything about the moment at all. </p><p>	She was a Tomlinson born and raised and was damn proud of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salute

Mob AU part 2

Fire

At sixteen there are few things Charlotte “Lottie” Tomlinson regrets in her life. Her parents divorce are one. Her brother joining One Direction was another. She’d never regret her siblings being born but them being forced into the mob is a third. However being here, standing over a dead body with blood all over her black stiletto boots she couldn’t find herself to regret anything about the moment at all. 

She was a Tomlinson born and raised and was damn proud of it. 

Sure, maybe she was a little sorry Zayn and the brat had been caught in the cross hair but there wasn’t anything she could have done differently if she wanted her men to live, was there? Maybe that sounded cold blooded but it was the mob life. Kill or be killed and she wasn’t going to let anymore of her men be killed. Not by her damn older brother. 

And she hadn’t really wanted Zayn to die. He was her least favorite, something she and her brother seemed not to have in common if the rumors of their engagement rang true. It’s not that she didn’t like him it’s just that well he didn’t put up with her bullshit like her brother did, she mused kicking the dead body with her heel before turning to look at her men. 

“Burn it.” She tells them, kicking the body again. 

“On it.” The leader, next in line underneath her, poured some gasoline in a cross through the room and set it ablaze while the rest of the men walked out. She watches the flames start, arms crossed, before walking out. Then Lottie stands, her hands in her mittens, arms wrapped around herself, and watched the building burn down before them, musing how she had come to this place. 

It had all started, really, with the birth of Louis’ bastard daughter, Elisha, what a fucking common name, you’re fucking Russian Louis use the fucking Russian name your daughter was given damn it!.

Anyways it started with the birth of Louis’ daughter. Anastasia had never really known that her husband had known that the girl was Louis’ but he had. Wanted to kill Louis outright and would have if she, a curious little thing, hadn’t intercepted the letter. Fluent in Russian, and not really understanding the danger and trouble her older brother was in she began writing the man and he took her under his wing. 

Which lead them to present day and Lottie is torn between being her mom’s second in command and the Russian’s second in command. 

She knows which she should choose, that friends are thicker then blood, but she doesn’t really want to betray her family like this. If word gets out of her involvement of the demise of Zayn she’s as good as dead, if not at the hands of the government then at the hands of millions of fan girls. 

She shakes her head as the fire slowly dies, it’s not worth it. Turning on her heel she prepares to walk the long three miles back to her car, wondering what excuse she’s going to have to offer her mom this time for her disappearance.


End file.
